


Alas, dear Wendy

by World_of_Stories19



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Diary/Journal, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fluff and Angst, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_Stories19/pseuds/World_of_Stories19
Summary: Not a day goes by that she doesn't wish to see the boy who held the stars in his eyes and the ocean at his feet.





	Alas, dear Wendy

A young girl sat at her desk with pen in hand. The only means of light were from the candle that sat upon her desk, and the glow of the moon from the window that is to always remain open. It has been at least a month since said young girl and her brothers had returned home to England. The girls name is Wendy, Wendy Darling. That name will forever be thought about by a certain boy, for all his days, much like the girl will always keep his name in her heart as well. 

Wendy and her brother John shared a room while the rest of the boys roomed in the Nursery where not long ago there were only three of them. It was in that room that Wendy departed on the adventure of a lifetime, with a boy who had brought magic and wonder to life before her very eyes every second she was in his presence. That boys name is Peter Pan. 

_'Has it only been a month since our return? Surely not. It feels so long ago.'_

She puts the pen to paper and begins to write in her diary as she so often does to preserve her most precious of memories and feelings for fear she will forget. Sadly that is the case when one is away from Neverland for too long, their memories get rather slippery. And so while the rest of the world slept she would begin her writing. 

_  
_

__

_Peter Pan was, and is, adventure and childhood wonder. I long to stay with him and continue my days with him in Neverland, being a Mother to the Boys as Peter was their Father, telling stories and going on fun wild adventures, forevermore. But alas such a desire was not meant to be obtained by I._

 _For I am needed to become a member of adult society, and to pass on as a real mother with real children and a real husband. To be confined to a dreary exitence as a grownup. To forget childish things, and alas to forget Peter and Neverland. Tis what I am destined._

Not a day goes by that she doesn't wish to see the boy who held the stars in his eyes and the ocean at his feet. 

____

____

Oh how she longed to waltz among the starlight with him again. It was true magic. 

_I dream of him and his world. I dream of the family we had. I write and tell the stories of us and Neverland to my brothers, who once called me Mother. Oh Peter. When will you come visit? Will I never see you again?_

Tears fill her eyes, as they do whenever she thought of Peter. She pauses in her writing, to wipe her tears before carrying on.

_I hope you will always visit me in my dreams, if that is the only way we are able to reach each other than so be it. For in dreams, it is a whole other world onto it self. Our secret world._

Wendy smiles sadly to herself. _Secret._

_'We won't tell the Lost Boys or Tink. This will just be a secret, our own little adventure. What do you say Red Handed Jill?'_ A smirk that was eternally youthful and mischievous. 

Now that was a very precious memory indeed. 

To be continued 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing for the ship and this fandom. Please bear with me as I find my footwork. I would also like to note that I will be tweaking it every now and then as I update chapters.


End file.
